


Of broken reeds and wonderful songs

by Naarel



Series: Poem for a Guilty Sadist [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: And I'm trying to talk to you with tags, Because I don't know how to tag, But not the literature club lol, F/F, It's obvious you dummy, Monika's playing piano, Self-Insert, Tbh I was waiting to do it for a long time, Yeah Naarel in the club, Yeah that's legit portrait of Mar- I mean me, because why not, just love me and my self insert plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika meets that weird girl who tells her to stop being so uselessly gay.





	Of broken reeds and wonderful songs

Monika took a deep breath and placed her fingers on the piano keys. Usually, she would find a melody she wants to play and, well, play it. But today, nothing was coming to her head, not even one single note, like her inner music sheet was all about pauses.

_Do re mi fa sol la ti do_

_I don't fuckin' know what to do_

For some reason, it made Monika more relaxed. She sighed and punched piano keys lightly. They made weird sound, almost like this piano was making a soundtrack for Monika dying inside.

"Uuhhh... I know we don't talk much, but... do you happen to have some clarinet reeds, strenght 3?" asked a girl with medium lenght blonde hair and a little bit of despair in her blue eyes. 

"I don't. I play piano, not clarinet."

"Fuck. They will kill me. I've broken third one this week."

"Are you sure? It's Tuesday."

"I know. That's why they won't give me next one, but this one is unplayable! Like, see? Its tip is broken!"

Why is this girl even talking to her? Maybe she needs attention. Desperately.

"I'm pretty sure they'll give you next one."

"They told me they'll give me 2 and 1/2 next time. I hate 2 and 1/2!"

Monika had no knowledge in topic of reeds, clarinet or not. She knew that these are those wooden pieces that allow you to play your instrument, but you don't need reeds to play piano. 

"Oh, yeah. These are the worst." Monika said, because this girl needed attention so much that this attention-hunger was visible in every single movement of hers.

"I know!" Blonde said, looking at Monika through her dirty glasses. Geez, does she even see at all?

"So... what are you gonna do now?" Monika asked with an awkward smile. 

"And what are you up to now? Like, we could talk, if you want... I see you aren't able to focus on piano, and I'm not able to play my clarinet..." 

She looked like twelve years old and had a voice of thirty years old, Monika noticed.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

Blonde girl smiled, little fangs' tips showing on her bottom lip. God, Natsuki vibes.

"Have I told you I love your accent?"

"Accent?" Monika asked, confused. "Oh, it's so slight that nobody notices."

"Oh. Nevermind, it's just my headcanon." She laughed awkwardly. What was she talking about? "Hey, you're pretty close with Yuri, right?"

How the fuck did she know? Is she a freaking multidimensional being, able of seeing everything... does it mean she saw 'sessions' too? 

Monika, stop being so paranoid.

"You... can say we're pretty close" Monika said, tapping her fingers on piano keys.

"Tell her that I saw this wedgestone on sale, she'll know what I'm talking about." 

"Are you interested in knives too?"

"Sometimes we all need to have a knife time" girl giggled at her pun, haha, so funny. "Don't tell my girlfriend though, she's pretty much too innocent for my shit"

Monika smiled seeing how this girl blushes after word 'girlfriend', but keeps a straight face about freaking knifeplay. 

"I don't know her, I can't tell her."

"She's pretty much this shy Yuri type. Have I told you that Yuri really loves to tell stories about..." she made a little dramatic pause.

"About what?" Monika felt sweat on her palms. Gosh. 

"About you being so patient and understanding!"

Monika sighed with relief. 

"You should see your face! Totally blushing!" Girl laughed, but Monika noticed she was fidgeting. 

"I was not!" Monika said, blushing even more.

"You were! Oh, for gods' sake, let's be honest. You both are pretty gay for each other."

Monika sucked air in, completely shocked by what she heard. What? How does she know, that little... actually, she wasn't that little, she was even slightly higher than Yuri, but it doesn't matter, she's still a little bitch.

"Hey, hey, before you kill me. She's really interested in you! Like, c'mon, it's pretty obvious. I know it. You know it. Yuri knows it. Just freaking tell her and stop being so uselessly gay, Monika!"

Maybe she's right?

But let's wait until Friday.

"And if you're feeling like a coward, wait for a while before you're about to part your ways... say that you have something important to say... then whisper that you love her and fucking run away!"

"How is that supposed to work?"

"Well, if she calls you when you're running, you've got it. Trust me. Worked every time I tried it."

"You tried it once, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Blonde girl laughed but looked like she was dying inside. "Just tell her, really. It will be worth it. But not unless you've written poems for her earlier."

"I... I did."

"So her heart is basically yours, lol. I believe in you, gal" blonde girl pat Monika on her shoulder with her hand with an fingerless black glove on. 

And then, she disappeared.

 

Once again, Monika took a deep breath. Finally, some kind of melody came to her mind.

 

_cold black steel in hand_

_blackest of nights outside_

_silver moon watching us_

 

_you beg me for more and I shiver_

_I never wanted to do you any harm_

_it was too hard to say no_

 

_but now I feel more than it_

_more than shiver and more than steel_

_more than moon and more than night_

_but is it alright?_

_am I alright?_

 

It wasn't the best thing she's ever sang or played, but there are a couple of days to improve it.

It will be okay. It will all end okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much if this chapter reaches 367 hits I'll record this Poem for a Guilty Sadist thing. With weird voiceacting and all of my voice headcanons, including Monika with slightly German accent and Natsuki without an ability to say "r". 
> 
> Yeah, I picture Monika as pretty girl with freckles and slight German accent, fight me. 
> 
> Also, Naarel self insert is weird.


End file.
